1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Male connectors are easily wrongly connected to female connectors. As a result, the male connectors need to be disengaged from the female connectors, and then reinserted into the female connectors, which is inconvenient.